Not Over You
by jen1490
Summary: He had been coming to this restaurant for the past week, sitting alone at a table for two, ordering a dish he never ate and glancing out the window as if he was waiting for someone. Why?
1. ONE

**note:** a short, multi-chap story so i'll be able to finish it fast. some foul language, be warned. inspired by Gavin Degraw's _Not Over You, _and featuring, of course, our favorite pair with a decent, happyish ending this time

* * *

She paused in front of the mirror and studied her appearance.

White, collared top, black skirt, a spotless white apron, black pantyhose and black, mid-calve high boots. She tightened the elastic band holding her long hair in a high ponytail. All in all, a nice work uniform.

She grinned to herself.

She was hot and she knew it, now it was time to play her cards right so that she could reel in the high tippers and the handsome admirers. She skipped out the employee locker room in the direction of the kitchen.

"Hey! Ready for another day of work?" A small brunette girl dressed in nearly the same attire as herself began walking alongside of her.

"Yeah, as good as it's gonna get, right?" She replied with a slight smile.

The petite brunette grinned. "Nop! The day gets better, especially for you!"

She glanced quizzically at her coworker. "Why?"

The girl leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Mr. Sexy is back."

Her walking ceased.

"What?"

"He's back again today!" The girl's big brown eyes sparkled with happiness. "He's back, he's sitting at the same table, your table and he's still alone. Mr. Sexy's baaack!" The girl danced her way out of the kitchen toward the dining area where the tables were. She followed with shaky legs and tingling fingers.

_He's back_.

That made five consecutive days he had visited her restaurant, sat in one of her tables, and how her coworker so gleefully pointed out: _alone_.

She pushed the swinging door of the kitchen, allowing her eyes to skim the crowd, searching for that head of silky dark black-nearly-blue locks, that strong pair of shoulders hidden beneath a sleek, elegant suit, those deep, black eyes that glance at her dismissively exactly twice during each of his visits: once at the beginning, the last when she delivers his bill. His bill which is always the same six dollars with fifty-eight cents for a medium cup of black coffee no sugar, and a large slice of chocolate strawberry pie with chocolate whipped cream on top -a strange choice for someone like him- which he never ends up eating.

Her eyes fell on that familiar figure.

There he was. That beautiful man that had enchanted her from the first moment she had seen him. Just as her friend had stated, he was sitting at her table, wearing a suit that made his devilishly handsome features more pronounced and reading the menu as if he would order anything new. His lovely face was smooth and expressionless as he sat there _alone, _ignoring the stares of the women all around him. She heard more of her female coworkers squealing when they caught sight of him. The man was a dark angel, a _gift_ to all womankind and some men. Anyone with eyes could see that.

"I don't see what you women see in him." The main chef, Suigetsu, a man she cared for but at the same time despised, stuck his head out of the kitchen door. His sharp teeth showed as his upper lip curled into an awful sneer. "The guy looks like a prissy mama's boy. And why the hell does he ask for a table for two when he's obviously eatin' alone?"

Another coworker, this time a blond spoke up. "It's clear he wants one of us to join him!" She placed her hands on her hips and smirked at Suigetsu. He leered back at her in a challenge.

"Now, now people. Stop contemplating bothering this man and get back to work." Their manager, Jugo appeared from the storage room. He directed his dark gaze at the group of female servers. "I don't want any of you approaching the man while on the job unless it's for business purposes only, _understood_?"

Everyone within a ten feet premises gulped, even she did. Their boss, Jugo, was scary when angered. That was the only unspoken rule among the workers of _T__he Spotted Sparrow: _never piss off the Boss if you value being among the living.

The servers all scrambled to their respective tables after Jugo's non-threatening threat. She carefully straightened her flawless uniform, took a deep breath and slowly made her way toward him.

She stopped at his table, standing in front of him for a few seconds before finally saying her introduction. "Hello! And welcome to-"

He raised a hand, silencing her.

He closed the menu and placed it neatly on the brown table cloth. "I'll have the usual."

She stood with her mouth still attempting to form words. His voice was amazing and he had spoken different words to her, an actual sentence, than his usual 'coffee, black and a chocolate strawberry pie'. She watched him massage his temple as his right elbow rested on the table. He appeared exhausted.

"Did you not understand my order? Or do you just enjoy standing there with your mouth hanging by it's hinges?"

He spoke again! God, she could just melt into his mouth.

Without glancing at her, he growled. His hand stopped messaging his temple and landed on top of his closed eyes. "_Are you stupid?_ I've been coming here for five days and you don't know what I always order?"

"Ah- Yes! I'll get your order!" She quickly made her way back to the kitchen. If she wasn't so moved by interacting with such a handsome being, she would have been upset.

Her prince charming was very rude. She liked him better when he didn't speak.

"Ha, ha." She heard someone clapping when she stomped into the kitchen. "I saw it all, Big Red." Suigetsu was leaning against his counter, like always, grinning at her misfortune. "That was the most pathetic shot down I've ever seen."

"Shut the hell up, fish freak," she replied clenching her fists. "He didn't shot me down because I never asked him out."

He pushed himself off the counter and slithered over to her. "Yeah, but he made sure that your little love boat crashed and burned." He tapped his chin with his index finger then sneered at her. "Or that it burst into flames before it even sailed from the dock."

She had the urge to pummel the man but held back when Jugo passed by with a suspicious glance sent her way. Instead, she drew closer to him and shoved her finger into his face. "Listen to me, Suigetsu," she growled lowly so no one else heard, "there's a reason why he chooses to sit in my section, okay. And I'm willing to bet that it has nothing to do with your cooking." With that she turned and began walking away, but Suigetsu's voice stopped her.

"Yo, Karin, here, the prissy's order."

She turned around just in time to catch the hot pie sliding across the smooth metal surface of the table. She raised an eyebrow. "You had it ready?"

He ignored her and went back to attending some food on his grill. It appeared that he was done, but just as she was about to leave, he spoke again. "The reason why the dude comes here might not be the reason you think, Karin." He caught her red gaze. "Don't fool yourself into believing in something that can't happen."

Her expression turned hard and angry. _What the fuck is that supposed to mean?_ "Fuck you, Suigetsu."

She gave the chef her middle finger as she kicked the kitchen door open and left frowning when a knowing grin spread across his face.

* * *

_as told by: Karin_  
_uh, yeah, this story is in karin's POV_


	2. TWO

**note:** thank you all for reading, reviewing, following, etc.

* * *

Again and again, day after day, he still came at the exact same time, sitting in that exact chair and ordering the exact same dessert.

"Hello, sir. The usual?"

She didn't even bother to pull out her notebook anymore.

She knew his order already.

She _knew_ him already.

He didn't spare her a glance or one of his favored grunts and handed her the menu without a word. He then turned his lovely head to stare out of the large windows in the front of the restaurant.

She looked at him curiously. Today he was different.

Something about his body language alerted her. She was so used to the calm, quiet aura he usually exerted.

Now there was a thick air of uneasiness surrounding him. She could see how his body was tensed to the point where it appeared that he would jump up and bolt out through the doors at any moment.

"Sir?"

How silly of her. She had been seeing this man five days a week for the past three weeks and she still didn't know his name. "Are you alright?" He didn't respond and it looked like he didn't hear her. "Sir-"

"Just get what I ordered." He said without once glancing her way.

She resisted the urge to 'hmp' at him. _He was so rude!_ Sometimes she didn't understand her attraction to this ill-mannered man.

She nodded and made her way over to the kitchen. "The usual for Mr. Sexy," she snapped at the chef.

"That bastard's still comin' here?" Suigetsu popped out of the freezer. "Doesn't he get tried of all the desperate chicks hittin' on him?"

She glanced back toward the dining room, her ruby eyes sparkling when she caught sight of him. Rude or polite, tense or relaxed, the guy was a hot piece of meat and _oh so pretty_ to look at. That was the reason for her attraction. She released a small sigh when he brushed his fringe out of his eye. "Would you?"

A sly grin spread across Suigetsu's face. "Na. If I had that effect on women, I'd line them up to bed 'em."

She broke her stare from the dark-haired angel reluctantly to glare at the fish-faced chef. "Shut the hell up and get me his order! It better be ready by the time I come back!" She heard him mutter something about red heads but she ignored it as she stomped toward the bathrooms. She had to make sure she looked good enough to be with him.

Pretty people simply belonged with pretty people.

That was a _fact_.

She had to look her best for him. She studied her reflection in the bathroom mirror. The girl with red hair, red eyes and delicate, pale skin staring back at her was pretty but she could be better. A little dab here, another dab there and _viola!_ Smooth perfection. She smiled at herself. Who said no one could be flawless? Thanks to make-up, the ugly could be pretty, the pretty could be beautiful, and the beautiful could be otherworldly. She walked back to the kitchen with confidence in her step.

There, in the kitchen, the order was waiting for her.

Along with Suigetsu.

The half grin on his stupid face made her frown.

"What is it?" His bluish-violet eyes glittered and she felt like throwing him one of his cherished knives. The sharpest one. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

The fish finally completed his grin. "I can't believe how much effort you put into yourself for some guy who doesn't even acknowledge your existence."

"Fuck you. You're not there when we talk."

"You call being growled at talking? You got issues woman." He passed her the chocolate strawberry dessert. "The guy doesn't even care if you're the one who serves him. All he does care about is that piece of cake."

She yanked the collar on Suigetsu's white chef coat and glared straight into his eyes. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up. I'll prove you wrong, you stupid fish. Even if he doesn't come here for me, I'll make him notice me!" She spat in his face.

The man just calmly stared back into her angry ruby eyes. "Have you seen your precious mama's boy? He isn't alone anymore."

Oh no. _Oh no!_ Did he finally cave into some slut passing by? Her heart raced frantically. _No!_ She couldn't have lost her opportunity to snag her soul mate, her handsome prince charming, her beautiful future husband who would give her equally beautiful children! He deserved to be in her arms and only her arms. The rule of pretty people demanded it to be so!

She shoved Suigetsu away from her and quickly took the pie and coffee before sprinting through the kitchen's swinging doors.

There was no way she was allowing an ugly skank to steal her beautiful man. After days of watching him reject countless advances from multiple women, after days of dreaming about a future with him, she refused to surrender him to anyone. Mr. Sexy was her man whether he was aware of it or not. And she would make war on any person trying to seduce him.

She paused when she spotted him and mentally cursed the dumbass of a chef. Mr. Sexy wasn't alone but he wasn't with a woman either.

She thanked the heavens for that.

His visitor was a man. A blond guy with a stupid face but who was at an acceptable level of attractiveness in order to be in her man's presence. The blond was hunched over on the table whispering to Mr. Sexy. In return, Mr. Sexy was pointedly glaring at something in the opposite direction of the blond man. Clearly, he didn't want Blondie there.

Just what exactly were they talking about that had made Mr. Sexy so angry?

It was her obligation to find out. She inched closer to the pair, inconspicuously taking her time walking around the restaurant so that she could catch more of their conversation. When she was a few feet from their table, she overheard their furious, quiet voices.

"Damnit, man! You can't keep dragging this on." The blond hissed lowly. "Either you say something or I will. This isn't good for the both of you, especially when you keep coming here!" She heard Mr. Sexy's chair shuffle backwards and she quickly sidestepped to avoid him. "Sasuke!" The blond man called after him, but his was ignored. Her red gaze followed the lovely man as he stormed out of the glass doors of the restaurant.

So Mr. Sexy's name was Sasuke?

"Um, excuse me, Miss?"

She locked eyes with the blond for a split second and he gave her a curious look with his bright blue eyes before his gaze traveled to what she held in her hands. The chocolate strawberry pie. His blue eyes widened and his surprised expression soften to an almost sadden look.

What did _that_ mean?

"Miss?" Someone tapped her shoulder and she directed her attention to another customer.

* * *

The rest of the evening flew by in a blur. She vaguely remembered not delivering the pie that Mr. Sexy had ordered and paid for. It was too late by then but hopefully she'd be able to make it up to him in the future.

She bid goodbye to her coworkers and wrapped herself in her tanned coat as she left the restaurant. It was a nice, chilly night.

"Hey."

She stopped abruptly with her pulse slightly racing. It was already dark out and a stranger addressing her at this time was suspicious. She sneaked her hand into her coat pocket and clutched the tiny bottle of pepper spray just in case.

"Yes?" She turned around and was surprised.

It was the same blond that was talking with Mr. Sexy earlier in the day. Had he been waiting all this time for her to come out?

"Whoa, chill." He took his hands out of his jacket's pockets in a I'm-not-trying-to-mug-you gesture. "You wear glasses?"

She glared at him and unconsciously pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Yes. I wear contacts while I'm out on the floor. You got a problem with that?"

He gulped, apparently nervous of her anger. "No, I, sorry, that just came out. I didn't mean anything by it." He coughed and his serious expression returned. "I know this must seem weird but I have to ask you something about Sasuke."

"Sas-uke?" It felt strange saying and hearing Mr. Sexy's real name coming from her mouth. Strange and _exciting_.

"Yeah, that moody, rude bastard that was sitting at one of your tables. You know," the blond made a face, "the guy that looks like this all the time." He pointed to his face. She tried her hardest not to laugh. This idiot couldn't be more wrong about that angel's appearance.

She nodded. "What of him?"

"How long has he been coming here?"

She tapped her index finger against her chin. "I'd say around three maybe four weeks. Why?"

The blond ignored her question. "Does he always order that cake when he comes?"

"Yeah." She shrugged her shoulders. "But he never eats it. He just leaves it there when he decides that he's had enough of waiting." And then the girls at work play a game of straws to see who gets to eat it.

"Ah, thank you." He paused "That's all. Be careful walking at night."

She watched the man walk away until he disappeared into the dark distance then she went on her way home.

Apparently, there was more to Mr. Sexy, or Sasuke as she found out he was called, than she had originally thought. She may not know the whole picture, but she sure as hell wasn't going to let her dream man slip through her well-polished fingers. She would find out his story and then she would become his pillar of strength.

Eventually, after weeks of a mutual 'understanding' between them and if her plan was a success, that beautiful man would be by her side as it should be.

* * *

_and apologizes for the ultra late update. got lazy again_


	3. THREE

**note:** thanks to all who reviewed. reviews make me feel like i'm actually not wasting my time

* * *

He hadn't passed by her restaurant for days.

And she was heart broken.

She felt lonely, empty without her handsome dark prince. She missed him, missed his handsomeness, his perfect face, his perfect hair, his perfect body, his perfect voice. . . even if all he did was insult her.

The point was that she _missed_ him.

_Dang it! _

Was it too much to ask to see a pretty face other than hers once in a while? Was it her destiny to be plagued with fished-faced chefs and annoyingly preppy coworkers with make-up caked faces?

Lately, the only one that did come by was that stupid blond. Although, the man wasn't ugly, he was no Mr. Sexy.

Yes, the blond was no Sasuke.

She shivered when she thought about his name. It fit him so perfectly.

A sigh escaped her as she entered the restaurant. Sasuke was just simply perfect!

She was so distracted with thoughts of Sasuke that she nearly bumped into the manager.

Jugo caught her by her shoulders and gave her a stern but gentle look. "Be careful. Don't day dream while walking." She nodded her head and moved toward the back of the restaurant. "Wait, Karin," Jugo called out to her. "I'm going to have to give you extra tables tonight. Haruna called in."

_What! Hell no! _

"Sure," she said with a forced smile. Who in their right mind would refuse such a creepy boss?

"Oh and since it was Haruna's turn to close up, you'll have to do it."

"Even better," she hissed through clenched teeth. A nice cherry on top of her lovely day.

She walked by the kitchen to find that Suigetsu wasn't there. Good, she wouldn't have to deal with his stupidity. At least that was one thing on her side today.

After she tied her white apron around her waist, she reluctantly began another day of work.

* * *

It had been a really long day.

"Hello and welcome to _The Spotted Sparrow_. What can I get you?" She held her pen and notepad ready to jot down the orders.

A really, really _long_ day. Her feet were sore from walking too much and she had forgotten to put the insoles in her boots which added to the pain in her poor, little feet. There had been a couple wise-ass customers who hassled her every five minutes. Half her tables gave her crappy tips. Toss in that her back was killing her and she was about ready to collapse. She didn't have the energy to speak much less walk, but there she was, trying to keep going.

With a couple hours until closing time, there was nothing in this world that she wanted more than to finally leave.

"You seem exhausted."

That voice.

_That voice!_

She quickly glanced at the customer.

It was him!

Sasuke was back! And dear lord did he look just as sexy as the first day she saw him.

"Er, um. . ." She fidgeted with her notepad. The words didn't seem to want to come out of her mouth. She coughed before forcing out a quiet, "The usual?"

Sasuke glanced dismissively at the menu laying in front of him. "No. I think I'll get something different today. How is," his black eyes skimmed the elegant words, "the red king salmon?"

"Oh, the chef who makes a killer red salmon isn't here today. I suggest waiting to try his first, but the poached chicken is delightful." She inwardly flinched. Ewww, did she just compliment Suigetsu? He must never know!

Sasuke closed his menu and handed it to her. "I'm willing to try it if you say it is worthy."

_What was that tone? _She slowly took the menu from his hand. Was he flirting with her? Or was he just being polite? She took her notepad and asked for any drinks he would like. He answered and she scribbled it down half-distracted by her thoughts. There was no way it was possible. Usually, he insulted her and ignored her while she tried to catch his attention. So he couldn't be flirting, right?

It was puzzling.

Even after she left for his order and while she tended to the rest of her tables, she felt his gaze on her.

It confused her more.

What the hell? He was a reserved jerk a couple of weeks ago and now he was all Mr. friendly? What happened during the days he didn't come by? Why was he suddenly giving her attention?

Not that she didn't welcome it. She adored the subtle looks he was sending her. Maybe Sasuke had a change of heart? Maybe now he was realizing what a beauty he had in front of him and wanted to strike before another beat him.

Well, she was _very_ attractive if she did say so herself.

Somehow, after knowing Sasuke was present and watching her, the atmosphere grew lighter. Her mood changed enough so that even her tables felt the difference. The people were nicer, her feet and back seemed to suddenly become painless and she no longer cared if people tipped well or not.

Once while she was with a table, she glanced at Sasuke and he gave her a small half-smile.

She was in heaven.

"You look more happy than usual, Karin," a coworker told her in the kitchen. "Happy 'cause it's finally closing time?"

"What!" She threw her wrist up to look at her watch. It was true. A couple more minutes and she could go home.

"Yeah, except that one hot guy is still at your table. Looks like he doesn't want to leave yet."

Ah yes, Sasuke had stayed.

_You heard right, bitches! Mr. Sexy stayed for me!_

Sasuke stayed and she had no doubt that he had waited for her. He _had_ to be waiting for her. Why else would he stay after finishing his meal?

Looks like she would finally have some personal time with her prince charming.

"I'll make him leave," she replied with a smile and made her way toward him.

His dishes had been picked up some time ago and he didn't look like he was going anywhere.

"Excuse me, sir, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave," she said in a playful manner. For a second he looked like he wasn't catching her humor and she panicked. "I didn't mean it like that! I just, I was just kidding. I mean, we are closing, but. . ." and her voice died. She must've looked like a fool because she certainly felt like one.

He didn't seem to mind her nervousness and instead he stood up.

"I," he paused, "I was wondering if I could accompany you home. It's late, and, well, It isn't safe for a lady to be out so late."

"Of course!" She would have squealed if it wasn't for her short breath. Being around such an attractive male did that to her.

He follow her out of the restaurant and waited for her as she locked up.

She was glad Jugo made her stay until closing time. Not only did the manager thank her for being so willing and actually praised her for a job well done, but she had Sasuke as an escort!

Life couldn't get any better.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He held out his hand as she faced him.

She took it gladly and marveled at his warmth. "I know. I'm Karin." She didn't miss the way his eyebrow rose and quickly giggled nervously to cover up her slip. It was their first conversation, she didn't want to seem like a stalker. When her future babies ask her about the first time her and their handsome future father walked home together, she wanted to tell it like a fairytale. It had to be perfect. _They_ had to be perfect. "It's a nice night."

Sasuke glanced up at the dark, cloudy, purple sky. "I guess it is."

And they started walking.

* * *

_ah, i was listening to some jazz and it happened to be romantic so this came out. i didn't intend to have too much romance between karin and sasuke but it slipped. although it isn't alot if you ask me._

_next chapter, sasuke's finally going to spill EVERYTHING :o  
_


End file.
